pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
S.W.A.T. (2017 TV series)
| based_on = | creator = | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Robert Duncan | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 27 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | channel = CBS | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | cinematography = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | company = | related = [[S.W.A.T. (1975 TV series)|''S.W.A.T. (1975)]] | distributor = Sony Pictures Television | website = http://www.cbs.com/shows/swat/ }} S.W.A.T. is an American crime drama television series, based on the 1975 television series of the same name created by Robert Hamner and developed by Rick Husky. The new series was developed by Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan, and premiered on CBS on November 2, 2017. On March 27, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a second season which premiered on September 27, 2018. Premise The series centers on Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson. A lifetime Los Angeles local and former Marine, Hondo has been tapped to lead a new “last stop” Special Weapons and Tactics unit. Because he is L.A. born and raised, Hondo feels deeply loyal not only to his “brothers in blue” but also to the people they serve. This makes him particularly qualified to lead the team and build a bridge between the force and the community. Cast and characters Main * Shemar Moore as Sergeant II Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, a Los Angeles native who was promoted to team leader in a blatant attempt to ease the tensions between the community and the LAPD. He knows everyone in the neighborhood and treats them with respect, and they usually give him information pertinent to his cases. * Stephanie Sigman as Captain Jessica Cortez, Commanding Officer of the LAPD Metropolitan Division and Hondo's lover, and then former lover. She is a respected officer who has plans to improve the relationship between the LAPD and the citizens of Los Angeles, despite some resistance from the rank and file. * Alex Russell as Officer III Jim Street, a new transfer from the Long Beach Police Department. His mother Karen is in prison for murdering her abusive husband/Street's father; she was arrested by future SWAT Team Leader Buck Spivey. * Lina Esco as Officer III Christina "Chris" Alonso, a former canine officer and the only female assigned to SWAT. * Kenny Johnson as Officer III+1 Dominic Luca, a third-generation SWAT officer; in "Payback" he's is referred to as Sergeant by Hondo (although in the following episode he still wears the Officer III+1 insignia on his uniform). * Peter Onorati as Sergeant II Jeff Mumford (season 1; recurring season 2), the team leader of another SWAT Team alongside Hondo's. He has been divorced three times; in "Payback", he gets engaged again after only a month-long courtship. * Jay Harrington as Sergeant II David "Deacon" Kay, a 10-year veteran of the SWAT Team who was passed over for promotion in favor of Hondo. He is the only member of the team to be married and have children. In "Shaky Town", it is revealed that he speaks fluent French. * David Lim as Officer III Victor Tan, a former officer with the LAPD Vice Squad. He joined SWAT three years prior to the series. * Patrick St. Esprit as Commander Robert Hicks (season 2; recurring season 1), a senior LAPD official with the Special Operations Bureau. He is a widower, and a longtime friend of the Kay family. St. Esprit was promoted to a series regular for season 2. Recurring * Louis Ferreira as Sergeant II William "Buck" Spivey, the previous LAPD SWAT Team Leader who was fired after accidentally shooting an unarmed black teenager during a shootout; he was replaced as team leader by Hondo. Buck was regarded as SWAT's best negotiator. * Aaron Bledsoe as Raymont Harris, the teenager shot by Buck. Hondo maintains contact with Harris after the incident. * Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Rocker, a SWAT officer who is a member of Mumford's team. * Sherilyn Fenn as Karen Street, Jim Street's mother, who is in jail for killing Street's father. She is later paroled and lives with her son. * Bre Blair as Annie Kay, Deacon's wife of 10 years. * Peter Facinelli as Michael Plank, the President of the Los Angeles Board of Police Commissioners who is currently working with Captain Cortez on various initiatives designed to improve relations between the LAPD and the community. Commissioner Plank also serves on the Los Angeles Board of Education. * Joseph Lee Anderson as Officer Tony Larmen, Street's patrol partner. Production Development On September 26, 2016, it was announced that Shawn Ryan had decided to develop a television series based on a movie, and had teamed with Original Film to develop the concept. CBS Television Studios and Sony Pictures Television was shopping the show to the American broadcast networks. On February 3, 2017, it was announced that CBS had greenlit production of a pilot episode written by Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan and directed by Justin Lin. The new series was ordered by CBS on May 12, 2017. Co-creator and executive producers Thomas and Ryan will serve as the showrunners. The series premiered on November 2, 2017. On November 17, 2017, CBS picked up the series for a full season of 20 episodes and on December 1, 2017, CBS ordered two additional episodes for the first season bringing the total to 22 episodes. Casting In February 2017, Shemar Moore was announced as the new Hondo, alongside with new co-stars Kenny Johnson as Dominic Luca, who was originally named Brian Gamble, and Lina Esco as Christina "Chris" Alonzo, who also originally named Sanchez. Several additional cast members were announced in March 2017. Jay Harrington plays Officer Deacon Kay, Alex Russell is James "Jim" Street, and finally, Peter Onorati was cast as Jeff Mumford, are four member of the SWAT team of the Los Angeles Police Department in the original movie. On September 21, 2017, David Lim was cast in the role of Hondo's new co-member Victor Tan and was later promoted to series regular status for first season. Episodes |end1 = |color2 = #0000CD |link2 = #Season 2 (2018) |episodes2 = |start2 = |end2 = }} Season 1 (2017–18) | ProdCode = 100 | Viewers = 6.74 | ShortSummary = Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson is tasked to run an elite S.W.A.T. unit for the LAPD after his original team leader William "Buck" Spivey, was fired after accidentally shooting an unarmed black teenager during a shootout. To fill the void left by Spivey, a wild officer, Jim Street, is recruited into the team. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 101 | Viewers = 6.59 | ShortSummary = After multiple inmates escape a prison transport, the team must hunt down the fugitives. Street's disregard for standard protocol gets him in some hot water. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 103 | Viewers = 6.26 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 102 | Viewers = 5.84 | ShortSummary = The S.W.A.T. team must race against the clock to find the partner of a domestic bomber who is killed in a Highland Park explosion and defuse the explosive devices. Meanwhile, Hondo reaches out for Buck who is isolating himself following his firing. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 105 | Viewers = 6.71 | ShortSummary = The S.W.A.T. team deals with the gang of robbers posing as a S.W.A.T. officers, but the recently burglarized family is suspected of hiding something. Meanwhile, Deacon and Luca are assigned a security detail for Bobby Strock, a visiting professional hockey player who receiving death threats, only for his troublemaking attitude making matters even complicated. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 104 | Viewers = 6.25 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 106 | Viewers = 6.45 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 107 | Viewers = 6.28 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 108 | Viewers = 6.21 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 109 | Viewers = 6.38 | ShortSummary = The S.W.A.T. team is deployed for a hostage-rescue mission at a maximum-security prison. Meanwhile, Deacon's wife, Annie, suffers from a seizure while visiting the precinct. During the aftermath of the operation, Hondo confronts the prison warden over the lack of procedural integrity. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 110 | Viewers = 6.02 | ShortSummary = Hondo’s team participates in a joint L.A.P.D.-D.E.A. Task force in apprehending local Korean drug smuggglers. During the height of the investigation, D.E.A. Agent Katrina Walsh’s son is kidnapped, forcing Hondo to rescue him. During the rescue, they identify real estate mogul Jae Kim as the ringleader of the smuggling ring. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 111 | Viewers = 6.23 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 112 | Viewers = 5.32 | ShortSummary = The President of the Police Commission finds out about Hondo and Jessica's secret romantic relationship. An ICE raid leaves Street in hot water when he inadvertently violates LA's sanctuary city policy. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 113 | Viewers = 5.57 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 114 | Viewers = 5.26 | ShortSummary = Hondo's trusted criminal informant friend is killed while seeking information about a robbery crew that a joint SWAT and FBI task force is trying to capture. Things get complicated when Cortez must deal with the FBI agent in charge, who refuses to admit she has a drug problem. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 115 | Viewers = 5.05 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 116 | Viewers = 5.31 | ShortSummary = The SWAT team arrests a former gang member who has taken a family hostage, but the mission takes a dangerous turn when he escapes and takes Cortez and Plank hostage inside SWAT's armory. The former gang member wants the team to find his sister, who has been kidnapped because he refused to commit a robbery. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 117 | Viewers = 5.32 | ShortSummary = In their monthly day of patrol, Chris and Mumford must deal with a psychiatric patient on a shooting spree, Deacon and Luca play host to a group of troubled children. Tan and Street must recover Tan's stolen radio. Meanwhile, Hondo travels to Oakland to help his half-sister convince their stubborn and ill father to move to L.A. with them. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 118 | Viewers = 5.22 | ShortSummary = The S.W.A.T. team is assigned to protect a high-profile Russian journalist who is visiting Los Angeles from a bio-terrorism attack. Meanwhile, Street deals with a personal crisis over letting his mother live with him after finishing her incarceration sentence. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 119 | Viewers = 5.09 | ShortSummary = Following up on what has transpired in the episode K-Town, Hondo’s clandestine surveillance on Jae Kim lands him in hot water by the L.A.P.D. commanding officers. In order to legally arrest Kim, the team enlists Plank in arranging a sting operation. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | ProdCode = 120 | Viewers = 5.54 | ShortSummary = When a gang of bikers starts brazenly killing their rivals, Deacon suggests a visit to his former patrol partner who used to be undercover in the gang, while Mumford's team tries to round up the gang's members. Upon arriving at the ex-cop's cabin, Deacon and Hondo are ambushed and forced to flee into the woods, learning that Deacon's former partner was genuinely in league with the gang. While trying to keep ahead of their pursuers, they have to face some unresolved issues between them. Meanwhile, Chris searches for the truth about a female S.W.A.T. candidate in order to help her pass selection. | LineColor = #001A33 }} | Viewers = 6.03 | ProdCode = 121 | ShortSummary =After responding to a fake 911 call, the team must race against the clock to stop bomb threats throughout the city. In order to facilitate the search, Hondo enlists the aid of his childhood friends and his father to help identify their suspects. Meanwhile, Street’s relationship with the team is strained when he has to deal with a crisis involving his mother and uncle. During the aftermath, Street is kicked out from S.W.A.T. for lying to Hondo, and skips attending Deacon’s wedding renewal. Cortez also learns on a televised broadcast that Plank is running for governor. | LineColor = #001A33 }} }} Season 2 (2018) | ProdCode = 201 | Viewers = 4.70 | ShortSummary = While attempting to arrest a known leader of a human-trafficking ring, the entire team runs into complications caused by an earthquake. Meanwhile, Street struggles with mending fences with the team. | LineColor = 0000CD }} | ProdCode = 202 | Viewers = 5.21 | ShortSummary = The S.W.A.T. team races against the clock to apprehend the leader of a Turkish drug cartel and a rogue Turkish law enforcement agent. | LineColor = 0000CD }} | ProdCode = 203 | Viewers = 5.40 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0000CD }} | ProdCode = 204 | Viewers = 5.49 | ShortSummary = The SWAT team works with Eric Wells, a U.S. Marshall who happens to be Nia's estranged husband to detain a fugitive who is robbing drug cargo shipments. Meanwhile, after learning his mother Karen returns to her old habits, Jim Street decide to distance himself from her. At the end, Street express to Hondo his desire to be back on S.W.A.T., with Hondo deciding to enlist him in the S.W.A.T. academy. | LineColor = 0000CD }} | ProdCode = 205 | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0000CD }} | DirectedBy = Marc Roskin | WrittenBy = Craig Gore | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 206 | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0000CD }} | DirectedBy = | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 207 | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 0000CD }} }} Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 42% approval rating, with an average rating of 4.59/10 based on 24 reviews. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 45 out of 100 based on 12 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings | premiere1 = 6.74 | end1 = | finale1 = 6.03 | season1 = 2017–18 | rank1 = | viewers1 = | 18_49_rating1 = | link2 = List of S.W.A.T. (2017 TV series) episodes#Season 2 (2018) | episodes2 = | start2 = | premiere2 = 4.70 | end2 = | finale2 = | season2 = 2018–19 | rank2 = | viewers2 = | 18_49_rating2 = }} Season 1 (2017–18) | title2 = Cuchillo | date2 = November 9, 2017 | rs2 = 1.0/4 | viewers2 = 6.58 | dvr2 = 0.9 | dvrv2 = 3.69 | total2 = 1.9 | totalv2 = 10.27 | title3 = Pamilya | date3 = November 16, 2017 | rs3 = 0.9/3 | viewers3 = 6.26 | dvr3 = 0.8 | dvrv3 = 3.22 | total3 = 1.7 | totalv3 = 9.48 | title4 = Radical | date4 = November 23, 2017 | rs4 = 1.1/4 | viewers4 = 5.84 | dvr4 = 0.9 | dvrv4 = 3.32 | total4 = 2.0 | totalv4 = 9.17 | title5 = Imposters | date5 = November 30, 2017 | rs5 = 1.0/4 | viewers5 = 6.71 | dvr5 = 0.8 | dvrv5 = 3.11 | total5 = 1.8 | totalv5 = 9.83 | title6 = Octane | date6 = December 7, 2017 | rs6 = 0.9/4 | viewers6 = 6.25 | dvr6 = 0.8 | dvrv6 = 3.27 | total6 = 1.7 | totalv6 = 9.52 | title7 = Homecoming | date7 = December 14, 2017 | rs7 = 1.0/4 | viewers7 = 6.45 | dvr7 = n/a | dvrv7 = n/a | total7 = n/a | totalv7 = n/a | title8 = Miracle | date8 = December 21, 2017 | rs8 = 1.0/4 | viewers8 = 6.28 | dvr8 = n/a | dvrv8 = n/a | total8 = n/a | totalv8 = n/a | title9 = Blindspots | date9 = January 4, 2018 | rs9 = 1.1/4 | viewers9 = 6.21 | dvr9 = n/a | dvrv9 = n/a | total9 = n/a | totalv9 = n/a | title10 = Seizure | date10 = January 11, 2018 | rs10 = 1.1/4 | viewers10 = 6.38 | dvr10 = 1.0 | dvrv10 = 3.96 | total10 = 2.1 | totalv10 = 10.35 | title11 = K-Town | date11 = January 18, 2018 | rs11 = 1.0/4 | viewers11 = 6.02 | dvr11 = 0.9 | dvrv11 = 3.68 | total11 = 1.9 | totalv11 = 9.70 | title12 = Containment | date12 = February 1, 2018 | rs12 = 1.0/4 | viewers12 = 6.23 | dvr12 = 0.9 | dvrv12 = 3.72 | total12 = 1.9 | totalv12 = 9.95 | title13 = Fences | date13 = March 1, 2018 | rs13 = 0.8/3 | viewers13 = 5.32 | dvr13 = 0.9 | dvrv13 = 3.72 | total13 = 1.7 | totalv13 = 9.04 | title14 = Ghosts | date14 = March 8, 2018 | rs14 = 0.9/4 | viewers14 = 5.57 | dvr14 = 0.9 | dvrv14 = 3.65 | total14 = 1.8 | totalv14 = 9.26 | title15 = Crews | date15 = March 29, 2018 | rs15 = 0.8/3 | viewers15 = 5.26 | dvr15 = 0.9 | dvrv15 = 3.78 | total15 = 1.7 | totalv15 = 9.05 | title16 = Payback | date16 = April 5, 2018 | rs16 = 0.8/3 | viewers16 = 5.05 | dvr16 = 0.9 | dvrv16 = 3.73 | total16 = 1.7 | totalv16 = 8.78 | title17 = Armory | date17 = April 12, 2018 | rs17 = 0.9/4 | viewers17 = 5.31 | dvr17 = 0.8 | dvrv17 = 3.54 | total17 = 1.7 | totalv17 = 8.85 | title18 = Patrol | date18 = April 19, 2018 | rs18 = 0.8/3 | viewers18 = 5.32 | dvr18 = 0.9 | dvrv18 = 3.66 | total18 = 1.7 | totalv18 = 8.98 | title19 = Source | date19 = April 26, 2018 | rs19 = 0.8/3 | viewers19 = 5.22 | dvr19 = 0.8 | dvrv19 = 3.47 | total19 = 1.6 | totalv19 = 8.69 | title20 = Vendetta | date20 = May 3, 2018 | rs20 = 0.8/4 | viewers20 = 5.09 | dvr20 = 0.8 | dvrv20 = 3.44 | total20 = 1.6 | totalv20 = 8.53 | title21 = Hunted | date21 = May 10, 2018 | rs21 = 0.9/4 | viewers21 = 5.54 | dvr21 = 0.8 | dvrv21 = 3.29 | total21 = 1.7 | totalv21 = 8.83 | title22 = Hoax | date22 = May 17, 2018 | rs22 = 0.9/4 | viewers22 = 6.03 | dvr22 = 0.8 | dvrv22 = 3.16 | total22 = 1.7 | totalv22 = 9.19 }} Season 2 (2018) | title2 = Gasoline Drum | date2 = October 4, 2018 | rs2 = 0.7/3 | viewers2 = 5.21 | dvr2 = 0.8 | dvrv2 = 3.22 | total2 = 1.5 | totalv2 = 8.44 | title3 = Fire and Smoke | date3 = October 11, 2018 | rs3 = 0.8/4 | viewers3 = 5.40 | dvr3 = 0.7 | dvrv3 = 3.03 | total3 = 1.5 | totalv3 = 8.43 | title4 = Saving Face | date4 = October 18, 2018 | rs4 = 0.7/3 | viewers4 = 5.49 | dvrv4 = | total4 = | totalv4 = }} Home media References External links * * * Category:S.W.A.T. Category:2010s American crime television series Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:American action television series Category:English-language television programs Category:CBS network shows Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series reboots Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:2017 television series debuts